Everyday Love
by Jayden Winters
Summary: Riku can't get enough of his everyday love. Lemon. Sora.X.Riku


**Jayden would like you to note...**That you should go to my profile and vote for your favorite pairing! I'd love to write it out for you!

**Warning: **Yaoi. This means there is man-on-man action.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of it's characters, nor do I own "This Everyday Love" by the Rascal Flatts (written by Danny Wells and Gene Nelson). I am not profiting off of this in any manner other than maybe…a review or two?

Without further ado...

**Everyday Love**

Riku's sticky, muscular form descended upon Sora's lithe one. The silver-haired man ran his fingers through Sora's hair, looking down into his cerulean eyes and smiling. He nuzzled his face into the creamy mocha crook of his fiancée's neck. "I love you, baby," he breathed and finally completely collapsed on top of Sora.

Sora felt warm breath tickling his neck. A smile crept onto his sleepy face. He knew that he needed to pry Riku off of him so that he could clean the two of them up. After all, who wanted to wake up crusted to their sheets?

He pushed the larger man off of him and rolled him over. Riku was out like a light. Sora smiled upon seeing the peaceful look on his face. He happily sauntered over to the bathroom and wetted a washcloth and cleaned himself off. Soon after, he did the same for Riku and tossed the soiled cloth into the washing machine. He joined Riku, cuddling up to him in a cat-like manner. "Can't get enough of this everyday love, Riku. Just can't get enough."

The next morning, the rays of the sun crept in through the curtains and assaulted Riku's face. He grumbled something about monkeys and how they always managed to get into his refrigerator to steal his secret stash of oranges before he opened his eyes to find bright blue ones looking into his own.

Sora snickered and tapped Riku's nose. "I love you, ya goof. You wouldn't believe how incredibly lucky I am that each morning the sun shines through my window and lands on the face of a dream come true."

"Tch…it's only your window because you sleep on that side of the bed…" Riku mumbled and pulled his blanket over the top of his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora exclaimed, yanking the blanket away from Riku's body.

"No?" Riku devilishly smirked. "If I can't have a blanket…You'll have to be my blanket!" He shot up and attempted to grab onto Sora. However, he was far too dexterous for Riku.

"You're too groggy to catch me, babe," Sora winked, stuck his tongue out and left the bedroom. Almost as quickly as he left, he poked his head back in the door and waggled his finger warning Riku that he had better get up.

Sora made his way to he kitchen and turned on the coffeepot. He cracked open eight eggs and threw eight pieces of bacon into the frying pan before he heard the water running through the walls toward the bathroom, indicative that his fiancée hopped in the shower.

By the time that Riku shuffled to the kitchen for his breakfast, a cup of steaming black coffee and a newspaper were waiting for him on the table. He smiled gratefully at the younger man and quickly wolfed down his breakfast. After that climax, he needed all of the energy he could get.

Riku drained his cup of coffee and Sora refilled it. He kissed his Riku's forehead and sat back down to finish up his own breakfast. He observed the older man flash a glance at his watch. He picked up the neatly rolled newspaper, take off the rubber band and catch up on the front page morning news.

"What time do you have class today, Sora?" he gazed at his younger lover from over the top of the newspaper, a smile creeping onto his rosy lips.

"I don't, silly goose!" Sora exclaimed. "Will you call me on your break this afternoon?"

Riku detachedly nodded. "Hey Sora? Did you hear that they caught that man that's been poisoning dogs and cats?"

"Nope. But that's good. That means that Paopu's safe."

"Mentioning that stupid little orange fur ball of yours…" Glaring down at his ankle, he pried the biting and scratching kitten off his leg, held him up by the knap of his neck and narrowed his eyes. "Cat…"

"Don't be mean to Paopu!" Sora rushed to his kitten's aid and snuggled him between his neck and shoulder. "There you go Paopu! That meany-butt Riku can't get you now. I'll protect you." The kitten began purring and rubbing himself up against Sora's ear.

Riku rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked back into the bedroom, gathering up the rest of his suit. After placing his kitten on the ground, Sora followed.

When he walked into the room, he immediately came to join Riku's side in his epic battle against the evils of the tie. Riku sighed as Sora defeated his arch nemesis for the twenty-first morning in a row. "Shut up Sora…"

"I didn't say anything!" Sora exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. "Hmph. You should really be thanking me…not mentally abusing me, Riku."

"Thanks," he grunted.

"You're welcome!" Sora took the wrinkling jacket out of Riku's hands and held it out for him. "Take off your pout and put on your almighty business coat. It's time for you to get your butt to work. You know what your dad will say if you're late again!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Sora." Riku headed toward the front door and almost made it there home free. And he would've made it there too…if it weren't for that damned cat. Paopu had latched himself onto Riku's calf, pulling tiny strings out of his pants. His dad was going to kill him. And he swore up and down that the damned cat took pride in ruining his morning, every morning.

Sora laughed and took his precious little kitten into his arms. It purred happily and burrowed himself into the man's chest. He sat Paopu back down on the ground, looked up at Riku and then he walked up behind him, throwing his arms around his neck, chirping, "Have a good day at work, baby."

"You have a good day…at home I guess."

Sora nodded happily and let his lover go.

Riku smiled to himself on his way out to his expensive black car, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail. He looked at his reflection and determined that black suits made him look pretty snazzy. When he got into his car, he found a fresh box-lunch made up for him with a little "I love you" note stuck to it. "Just another normal thing I've come to expect from Sora…" a warm smile toyed at the corner of his lips as he backed out of the driveway.

After Riku managed to get away from his father, Sephiroth (owner and founder of Shinra Inc.), he locked himself in his office, pulling out his box-lunch and sleek, silver cell phone. He dialed Sora's cell and, to his surprise, didn't get an answer. He sighed, listened to his fiancée's heart-warming voice and quietly said, "I'll try to be home for dinner...Love you Sora. Hope you have a good day."

He hung up his phone and sighed. Riku still had at least six and a half hours worth of paperwork to mill through.

On his way home, Riku stopped and picked up a dozen pink carnations from Aerith's Flower Shoppe. It had been nearly a week since he had last brought home flowers for Sora and he hoped that pink carnations would make up for this.

When he walked in the door, he was greeted with the biggest, goofiest Sora-smile. Riku was shocked when he saw just why Sora hadn't answered the phone. He had not only managed to go to his 9-5 job, but also to cook and set up a beautiful, candlelit dinner.

"Here, I brought these home for you." Riku coyly smiled and handed Sora the bouquet.

Sora excitedly accepted the flowers and smelled them before adding them to the flowers already in the vase. "And I got these from Aerith's for you," he gestured to the vivid purple irises and grinned. "I know they're your favorite."

Riku pulled Sora close and buried his face into his fiancée's hair. "You're amazing. I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

"I would..." Sora responded, lips curling upward in a devious smile.

Slightly taken aback by this statement, Riku pulled away, brows furrowed. However, upon seeing the smirk on his boyfriend's lips, he had a feeling...

"I would change the fact that you're in clothes," Sora replied, standing on his toes and nipping the nape of Riku's neck. He began trailing warm kisses down to his fiancée's collar bone, pressing his arousal to Riku's. He slid his hands inside of Riku's jacket and slipped it down over his shoulders.

"Nnngh..." Riku moaned. Hands found Riku's ass, pulled his hips closer. "But what about this nice dinner?"

"Let's consider it desert instead," he responded, pushing Riku toward the wall. "I want to be inside of you."

"I'm never on bottom..." Riku purred, slipping Sora's button-up off over his shoulders. "Does that mean you're going to do the work?"

Sora slid his fingers into his fiancée's pants and skillfully unbuttoned them. He dropped to his knees and finished dropping Riku's trousers to the floor. Gripped onto Riku's arousal and licked the tip. Took his length into his mouth, sucked, nipped.

"S-Sora!" Riku stuttered. Ran his fingers through Sora's messy locks. Pulled and tugged. "Oh goddamn..." Panted and thrust his hips forward, deeper into Sora's mouth. Took the entire length twice in before pulling away.

"Why did you stop-?"

Sora rose and gripped Riku by the collar of his white shirt, firmly pushing him against the wall. Ran his fingers down his sides and pressed his clothed erection against Riku's. "I want to fuck you..." he hoarsely whispered. "Now."

Riku knew that Sora meant business and pressed his lips firmly to his boyfriends, parting lips, tongues exploring one another's mouths. He slowly began leading Sora to their couch and, at the first opportunity, Sora pushed Riku backward and straddled his waist.

Began taking off Riku's shirt; began unbuttoning Sora's pants. Complete nudity didn't take long to come after. Aggressive kissing. Sora fought for top and nearly lost. Sora blindly searched for his lubricant while wildly, frantically, animalistic almost, kissing, rubbing erections together. Found lube, put it on, pushed inside of Riku. Began pumping, moans, kisses and heat filled the air.

Sora grasped Riku's shaft and ran his hand up and down it in sync with his own rhythm. Panting, kissing, panting, moans...

And Sora came. His brain did this: ajrgkflkadf. Pulled out of Riku and proceeded to finish what he had started. Both men awkwardly laid on the couch, tangled in each other's arms for what felt like hours-though-in reality-it had only been very few minutes.

"Ready to eat?"

Riku smirked, "Only if you're the main course..."


End file.
